Two become one
by luckyblackcat12
Summary: This is the night. Everything is perfect. I just hope she accepts! One shot I made for Blackwolf6604!


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own my mind. (Not much, most of it is lost)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There she was, sitting at the table, waiting for him. _This is the night I'm going to ask her. _Kiba thought in his head. Hinata looked so gorgeous. She was wearing a lilac gown that draped her body. It looked perfect on her. That dress was made for her.

He found his way to their table. This was the most expensive restaurant in town. It was so elegant. Kiba combed his hair, giving him a clean look, and a black suit and tie to go with it. He pulled Hinata up and kissed he passionately on the lips. She blushed slightly under the dim light.

"Happy birthday, Hinata." Kiba whispered in her ear. His hot breath tingled her neck. She blushed even more. He loved how easily she blushed.

"Tha-thank you, K-kiba." She stuttered.

A waiter walked up to Kiba. He began whispering in his ear. "Should I bring the wine now?" Kiba nodded.

"What was that all about?" Hinata asked, curiously.

"You'll see." Kiba grinned. It was all he could say before bursting out. The waiter arrived with white wine and two wine glasses for them. Kiba mouthed "Thank you" to him. The waiter gave him a thumbs-up before leaving.

"Seriously, what is going on?" Hinata begged. _It's time._ Kiba told himself.

"Hinata, we have been going out for...two years. We've known each other for ten. I-" Kiba was cut off.

"Oh my god, you'e breaking up with me!?" Tears began to swell in her eyes.

"NO! No, no, no. I would never break up with you. In fact, I have a very important question to ask you." Attached to the wine bottle was a blue velvet box. Kiba pulled it slowly until it fell in his hands.He faced Hinata. _This is it. _He reassured. The people in the other tables began to quiet down. They knew what was going on. Everyone knew except Hinata.

He leaned forward and bent down on one knee. He took her hand. "Hinata Hyuuga?"

"Y-yes?" She said shakily. Kiba slowly opened the box.

"Will you marry me?" Kiba looked at her, straight in the eye. Hinata's eyes began to swell. The gold ring was so beautiful. It had three diamonds, the one in the middle was the biggest. It was so simple, but so gorgeous.

"Yes. Yes! I will marry you, Kiba!" She bent forward and hugged him tightly. She held his face and kissed him on his lips. The people began to cheer.

Kiba took her left hand and placed the ring on her finger. It fit perfectly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kiba Inuzuka, do you take Hinata Hyuuga to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love, honor, and cherish, till death do you apart?" The priest asked, seriously. This was the big day. Hinata was in a traditional white wedding gown, while Kiba was in a traditional black tuxedo. Everyone in Konoha was there.

"I do." Kiba looked directly at Hinata. She slightly smiled.

"And do you, Hinata Hyuuga, take Kiba Inuzuka to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love, honor, and cherish, till death do you apart?" Everyone starred at Hinata. This was her final answer.

"I...do." Hinata spoke. The priest nodded.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!" Kiba lifted her veil and kissed her as passionately as he could. He was finally married to the woman of his dreams. "I now present to you all, Mr. and Mrs. Kiba Inuzuka." Everyone stood up and cheered. Kiba kissed her again.

"This is the happiest day of my life!" Kiba whispered to her.

"Me too!" She whispered back. They walked down the aisle together, for the first time, as husband and wife.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you all like it!

-This has been a Lucky-chan production. Lucky here to say, good night and good fight!


End file.
